


En un Respiro

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: A bit sad, Alternate Universe, M/M, a bit angsty, based on the campaign that Changmin did with the Seoul Metropolitan Police Agancy on bullying, but mostly about friendship or sort of, mention of suicide, my first ChangMinHo so please don't kill me, yes based on the pretty video they made
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un respiro la vida pasa y son demasiadas las ocasiones en las que no nos damos cuenta de ello, simplemente decidimos existir bajo la creencia de que nuestro tiempo es infinito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En un Respiro

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer ChangMinHo después de encontrar esta pareja y leerme casi hasta memoria algunas historias del blog changminho de Tsuki y por supuesto a la increíble Irrelefante.  
> Basado en el vídeo sobre el acoso escolar de la Policia Metropolitana de Seúl, así que quizás puedan sentirse un poco OOC (?)

_En un Respiro_

 

En un respiro la vida pasa y son demasiadas las ocasiones en las que no nos damos cuenta de ello, simplemente decidimos existir bajo la creencia de que nuestro tiempo es infinito. En un latido, en un parpadeo, en un respiro, segundos inigualables corren y jamás podrán regresar pero eso no nos preocupa, ya que tenemos la creencia de poder crear más recuerdos y memorias. No esperamos que nuestra vida se extinga a menos que se imagine en un futuro lejano, más nunca cruza por nuestro subconsciente que en un respiro toda nuestra vida puede verse opacada por abrumadora y atemorizante obscuridad.

 

 

Caminaba con paso tranquilo por los pasillos, sonrío un tanto vago ante el desfile de personas que demandaban un poco de su atención y finalmente se adentró en la frialdad del salón de clase. Paseó la mirada por encima de las cabezas de los alborotados estudiantes quienes al igual que él, solo podían esperar el momento en que el día acabase aun cuando apenas había iniciado.

El tutor sustituto de esa clase apenas prestaba atención a los alumnos, tras de sí, en la pizarra se leía su nombre y la buena noticia de que al menos por cuarenta y cinco minutos tenían la libertad suficiente para decidir no repasar la lección anterior, o hacerlo si eso querían o quizás solo dormir arrinconado en el reducido espacio de la mesa, si lo consideraban más adecuado al momento.  
Él decidió solo pasar el rato jugando en alguna _aplicación_ de su teléfono.

—Ven, corre… corre. ¡Vamos, apresúrate! —Escuchó la voz apresurada de un par de chicos que cursaban un año más que él y por momentos sintió pena del dueño de aquellas libretas y enciclopedias. Acciones como esas eran habituales y ya nada le sorprendía o eso se decía a sí mismo.

Pero esa mentalidad se le acabó cuando semanas más tarde el director del instituto decidió pautar una reunión sorpresiva al Comité de Padres y pasado el atardecer, su madre le rodeara temblorosa el cuerpo pidiéndole que si alguna vez se sentía inseguro, él no debía pena alguna; él debía ser valiente teniendo asegurado que ella estaría a su lado sin importar nada.  
Él no entendió nada en lo más mínimo a lo que su madre se refería hasta que sus amigos le visitaron en casa.

—Escuché que Changmin-hyung del último año fue encontrado por sus padres en el baño. —Taemin habló cerca de él casi con miedo.  
—Yo lo vi en las noticias. —Jonghyun quedó sentado a su izquierda y suspiró pesado mientras un aura obscura comenzaba a rodearle.  
—¿Changmin-hyung? —Preguntó al fin desconcertado. —¿Qué le sucedió a Changmin-hyung? —Por momentos, ninguno de sus amigos fueron capaces de contestarle y él solo se sintió frustrado ante el silencio. —¿Es algo malo? —Despeinó su cabello y por algún motivo desconocido un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y le crispó los vellos de la nuca.  
—Sí, Minho. Fue muy malo. —Ante esa declaración, Minho no pudo evitar pensar en ese hyung de mirada penetrante y abrumadora. El chico siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido como si estuviese enojado con el mundo; poco sabía él que quizás así era.  
—La facultad hizo lo mejor que pudo para evitar un escándalo. No querían que el nombre se manchara. —Jonghyun alzó ambas manos en el aire creando comillas voladoras a ambos lados de su cabeza. —Pero ha sido imposible ocultarlo.  
—Hipócritas. —Espetó el más joven del trio  en un suspiro y fijó la atención en el reloj. —Si tenemos suerte, quizás podamos ver el titular en el noticiero. —Comentó como si lo sucedido fuese algo positivo que admirar o algo que valiese la pena esperar. Y luego de dichas esas palabras, Taemin encendió el televisor sintonizando el canal. Un alarmante anuncio titilaba frente a sus ojos.

_Estudiante de prestigiosa universidad sucumbe ante la presión y recurre al suicidio._

¿Suicidio?  
Minho no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que había sucedido.  
¿Changmin-hyung?

 

 

Desde ese momento fue incapaz de predecir el cambio en su manera de analizar las situaciones que se le presentaban día a día. Horas desinteresadas y perdidas, conversaciones a medias sobre alguna nueva promesa de perder la consciencia a causa del alcohol; pero sobre todas las cosas fue capaz de percatarse de lo recurrente que en realidad eran los murmullos y cuchicheos a media mañana por los blancos pasillos iluminados de luces fluorescentes.  
Changmin había regresado a la facultad.

Nada parecía fuera de lugar, el muchacho seguía igual de meditabundo, escondido tras un libro de texto, alguna enciclopedia y el ceño duramente fruncido.  
Minho sentía hormiguear en las plantas de los pies hasta sus muslos la desesperada necesidad de acercarse, pero así como ese pensamiento se le posaba ente ceja y ceja, con la misma velocidad era descartado. Él nunca antes había entablado conversación con el mayor, así que, ¿qué podía decirle? _Perdón por enterarme gracias a la televisión que has intentado suicidarte, espero estés mejor.  
_ No, eso era estúpido. Egoísta, hiriente y estúpido.

 

 

 

De cuenta nueva la inquietud se le quedó clavada en el estómago una ocasión en la que la clase de último año salía de un partido de futbol, sus horas no coincidían, pero su clase era la siguiente y el profesor le había pedido que le llevase el equipo.  
Changmin todavía se encontraba en el vestidor para cuando Minho entró sin siquiera tocar ante el pensamiento de que debía estar vacío.

El mayor estaba de espaldas a él, sentado en una banca frente a su casillero; el cual estaba abierto y se podían observar unas gasas, distintas vengas y una pomada. Changmin tomó el ungüento y con dedos cuidadosos lo esparció en su antebrazo, a la altura de su muñeca, Minho fue capaz de ver una marca fina, muy delgada pero larga. Era real.

Soltó un quejido sorprendido y Changmin fue capaz de escucharlo, el chico se giró asustado, contrajo el brazo hasta esconderlo en su pecho y le dedicó una mirada amarga al dongsaeng que le miraba entre avergonzado y sorprendido.

—Yo… Yo… Lo siento. —Un acalorado sonrojo subió a sus mejillas y luego de hacerle una profunda reverencia de noventa grados, corrió despavorido del lugar, olvidando por completo lo que le habían encargado hacer desde el principio.

 

 

La siguiente vez que logró encontrarse con Changmin, el mayor no se lo esperaba, Changmin ni siquiera le había visto a las afueras del salón de clase, justo en el umbral de la puerta. El mayor estaba ocupado rebuscando entre sus pertenencias, tal parecía que su uniforme de deporte había desaparecido.  
A Changmin se le veía preocupado y aunque el buscar una y otra vez en el reducido espacio fuese inútil, él continuaba su búsqueda solo para no dar el gusto que le viesen derrotado. Minho arqueó las cejas, hizo un puchero malcriado y se afianzó a las tiras de su mochila. Eso no estaba bien, eso no estaba nada bien.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta que se situó en la clase contraria a la suya.

—¡Hyung! —Llamó apresurado al muchacho de cabello castaño y corto que estaba sentado en la esquina. —¿Tienes tu uniforme de deporte?  
—¿Para qué lo quieres?  
—¡Donghae-hyung! —Infló las mejillas haciendo un mohín, rogándole a los dioses que su mala impresión de _aegyo_ pudiese convencer a su hyung. —Solo préstamelo. —El mayor se río ante su actuar mimado y buscó entre sus pertenencias lo que el pequeño le pedía.  
—¡Lo quiero de regreso! —Optó por gritarle con prisa al ver como huía con paso presuroso a Dios sabría dónde.

Minho corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban por los abarrotados pasillos, la campana había sonado anunciando el cambio de clase; así que si quería llegarle a Changmin, debía darse prisa. Estaba demás decir que por su ímpetu se había ganado regaños por parte de los profesores y una hora de castigo; al menos su perseverancia había dado frutos, Changmin se encontraba todavía en el mimo lugar.

—¡Changmin-hyung! —Le llamó corto de aliento y le dedicó una media sonrisa a lo que el mayor solo pudo verle sintiéndose confundido y desconcertado. —¡Toma! —Lanzó la camiseta al aire y Changmin no más por mero reflejo logró atraparla, a duras penas.  
—¿Por qué me estas…? —La frase quedó a medias ya que Minho no le dejó continuar.  
—Solo tómala. —Así de sorpresivo como había llegado, se fue, dejando a Changmin con la palabra en la boca.

El equipo de futbol comenzaba el entrenamiento con un calentamiento básico, los chicos corrían unas veinte vueltas alrededor de la cancha. Changmin intentaba controlar su respiración al tiempo que su mente divagaba en lo que había sucedido antes de iniciar la práctica. ¿Cómo sabía ese dongsaeng lo que él estaba buscando? ¿Cómo sabía dónde encontrar lo que él estaba buscando? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué le había ayudado y qué ganaba con eso?  Todas esas preguntas y más se fueron incrustando en su corazón causándole ansiedad y descontento, y hubiese seguido escondido en sus pensamientos lúgubres de no ser por la voz risueña que escuchó como le llamaba.

—¡Changmin-hyung! —Minho sonrío al saber que había captado la atención del mayor cuando este levantó la cabeza en su dirección y saludó alegre aun cuando detrás de él se podía apreciar a un profesor malhumorado por su conducta.

 

 

No supo cuando la presencia de Minho empezó a volverse una constante en su vida. Desde saludos adormilados y medios cabeceos a tempranas horas en los pasillos, a ofrecerle ayuda cuando era su turno de limpiar el salón aunque el más joven ni siquiera cursaba el mismo año, hasta dejarle pequeños empaques de su golosina preferida entre clases. ¿Cómo sabía?

La situación en casa se había apaciguado y aun cuando agradecía el trabajo emocional que sus padres estaban haciendo y el apoyo que eran capaz de brindarle, en algunas ocasiones simplemente  se sentía asfixiado, en necesidad de una vía de escape. Por eso le gustaba quedarse horas extras en la facultad para poder escabullirse al tejado y solo observar el sol junto a sus cambiantes matices reflejado entre las nubes.  
Para cuando era la hora de volver a casa, encontró sus pertenencias todas desperdigadas por el suelo y  no debería sorprenderle. Ellos nunca se detenían.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas con parsimonia y se sorprendió de escuchar el susurro de unos pasos constantes que iban en su dirección.

—Aquí tienes, hyung. —Minho le hizo entrega de unos bolígrafos que habían quedado casi olvidados al final del salón y sonrío despacio. Changmin asintió cuidadoso y una vez que aseguró  todas las cosas en su mochila, se incorporó encarando al menor.  
—Gracias. —Su voz susurrante y apagada se escuchó en una exhalación. Quiso preguntar la razón por la que Minho se encontraba en el edificio pero las voces cercanas de los amigos del menor le hacen mantenerse callado.  
—Nos vemos mañana, hyung. —El chico se despidió dedicándole una última sonrisa y él solo pudo hacer un gesto a medias con la mano como despedida.

Ya a las afueras del lugar Jonghyun y Taemin se morían por preguntar, y luego de unas cuantas cuadras en silencio, el más pequeño no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Changmin-hyung y tú? ¿Son amigos? —Aquella pregunta le descolocó puesto que no se la esperaba en absoluto.  
—Amigos dices… —Continuaron su camino todavía en silencio. Minho completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Él no sabía cómo definir su relación con Changmin y la verdad era que quizás aún no existía una relación que se pudiese definir; ellos no eran amigos aunque tampoco eran desconocidos pero podía decir al menos, que eran conscientes de sus existencias y que de ahora en adelante no serían ignorados, o al menos eso estaba claro desde su punto de vista; en cuanto a Changmin no estaba del todo seguro qué era lo que el mayor pensaba de él siquiera.

Minho simplemente ya no podía obviar la vista ante la situación que se estaba presentado, o que quizás siempre estuvo frente a sus narices pero había sido demasiado ciego como para darse cuenta, o querer darse cuenta. Él nunca le cuestionó a Changmin la razón de sus heridas pero ahora que era consciente de ellas, simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar; quizás él no fue quien había llevado a Changmin hasta ese punto pero tampoco había hecho algo para detenerlo. Quizás fuese culpa, quizás fuese sentido de redención, quizás solo era egoísmo o quizás eran las inexplicables ganas de verle alejar la expresión enfurruñada del rostro y con algo de suerte, quizás tuviese la fortuna de verle sonreír.

Pero justo en ese momento en que pudo observar como Changmin  tomó asiento a su lado a la hora de almorzar en lugar del solitario campo de futbol, creyó que quizás si era digno de llamarse su amigo. Alguien, quien con el pasar del tiempo pudiese sentirse cómodo y finalmente lograse confiar.

Confiar aun cuando el sol se ocultase en el horizonte y su respiración de entrecortase a causa del viento helado que se adentraba en sus pulmones. Confiar en que él no le dejaría aun dentro de la abrumadora y atemorizante obscuridad que se escondía detrás de sus propios párpados.


End file.
